Memories of Things to Come
by Charbo2576
Summary: My take on what happened right after the Battle of Hogwarts. How Harry and Ginny reunited and the emotions running through everyone. Mostly Ginny's POV.


Ginny knocked lightly on the dormitory door where she knew Harry was sleeping. Receiving no answer, she slowly opened the door to see Harry fast asleep on his bed, lying on top of the covers. Her heartbeat quickened, pulse raced, her head feeling light as she looked at him. She quietly entered the room as she watched him intently for a few moments after closing the door. Ginny tiptoed to the cupboard, pulled out a light blanket and gently spread it over Harry. She stood there watching his chest rise and fall, making sure he was alive. A small smile creased her face as she leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead. A surging tingle flowed through her as her lips touched his skin. He was here, and she was not going to let him go again, ever.

She wondered how anyone could be so brave, so selfless. Then Ginny thought of only a few hours ago, seeing Hagrid holding Harry limply in his large hands. The image still broke her heart and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Ginny carefully removed Harry's glasses, setting them on his night table. She started for the door, then stopped by the foot of his bed, and turned, staring at him once again as a thought crossed her mind. Until yesterday, it had been over ten months since she had seen him, and she was not about to let him out of her sight anytime soon. She desperately wanted to talk to him, hold him in her arms, to cry on his shoulder over the loss of her brother, Fred. She needed to know that he still loved her most of all.

She took one step closer, stopped, pulled out her wand, slipped off her shoes, and sat on the end of his bed watching him sleep. Ginny hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees and waited. She leaned back on the corner post as all of her memories she had of him started to flow freely in her mind.

A nostalgic smile crossed her lips as she remembered the very first time, she had seen him at King's Cross in London. Ginny was still only ten years old, but everyone in the Wizarding World had heard the story of Harry Potter. When she had first heard him call to her mother and turned, she had recognized him immediately. Her eyes had grown wide, at first, she thought she was imagining things, that her childhood fantasies were getting the better of her. Ginny had blinked rapidly, but he was still there, and still Harry Potter. He had asked her mother where the platform was. As her mother kindly talked to him, her pulse had started to race. He looked at her as she had stepped forward a little. She had smiled as sweetly as she could and wished him luck. In that brief moment, their eyes had met and Ginny had felt something she couldn't explain then. Now she knew it was the beginning of her true love for this young man sleeping in front of her. Her mother had not believed her at first when Ginny told her it was Harry, but as the red steam engine pulled out of the station; they saw Ron sitting in the same compartment as Harry. Ginny was so excited she had run after the train to the end of the platform, waving. It was a long school year for her, wanting to see him again, babbling on and on to her parents about seeing him that day. They had just smiled, not really knowing what she was so excited about until Ron's letters came talking about his friendship with the Harry Potter.

Ginny had seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they made their way off the platform at the end of the year. She had been so excited she was almost rude. As the Dursleys arrived to pick Harry up, Ginny felt a flare of disgust at the horrible muggles. She had been taught all her life to be kind to muggles, but there was just something about the Dursleys that hit a nerve of pure dislike and even hate. She had watched as Harry walked away, hoping she would see more of him in the coming summer.

Ginny heard low voices coming from the stairway toward the door. She stiffened. The battle was over but there were a lot of Death Eaters that had escaped. Harry was in no shape to defend himself at the moment. She swore to herself, then and there, she would defend him to the death if needed. The voices came closer, Ginny half turned, ready to jump to Harry's defense. The door slowly opened, Ginny was on her feet, wand pointed at the doorway, in a heartbeat. Two figures come to an abrupt stop, staring at the wand pointed at them.

"Ginny," Ron breathed. The scowl on Ginny's face never left even though she saw that it was Ron and Hermione, her wand still raised.

"Easy, Ginny," Hermione said quietly, glancing at the sleeping form of Harry over Ginny's shoulder. "Come on, Ron. We'll go sleep in my dormitory. I think they need some time alone after Harry wakes up."

"But…" started Ron, looking confused.

"But nothing, Ron," she said. Hermione looked at him, shook her head as she took his hand and led him out, quietly closing the door behind them. Ginny could hear them quietly bickering as their voices got farther away.

Ginny lowered her wand with a deep breath, returning to her silent vigil over Harry. Memories of her first year came storming into her thoughts. The end of July that year had brought a startling shock one morning. She had been looking for her favorite jumper in her room but couldn't find it, gave up and ran downstairs to ask her mother if she had seen it. She had glanced at the table expecting to see only her brothers. She had stopped dead in her tracks as a flash of black hair stood out to her eyes amongst the red hair of her brothers. Then he had looked up at her, those green eyes seeing right into her soul. She froze, wide-eyed. When he spoke, it broke the ice holding her, but all she could do was let out a little squeal and bolt back upstairs and hide in her room.

As her brothers and Harry went outside to play Quidditch, her mother had coaxed her down for breakfast. She couldn't eat. She watched them from the back door. Her mother tried hard to ignore it, but Ginny was sure her mother suspected how she felt. Harry turned at one point toward the door, and she quickly shut it, ducking under the window. Her mother had looked at her with a scowl at first, then tried not to snicker. That night at dinner, with her brothers' unwanted help, she was forced to sit beside Harry. She had embarrassed herself further by not paying attention and placing her elbow in the butter dish, something she was still trying to live down. Her brothers, especially George, went to great pains to keep reminding her of it. That night she had snuck out to the broom shed to borrow a broom for a fly around the field to clear her head. It really didn't work knowing Harry was up in Ron's room.

When their letters from Hogwarts arrived, things had settled into a slightly comfortable silence. As she came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, however, she was scared not to see Harry among her brothers. She tried to hide how frantic she was not to see him there. She was so relieved when Hermione brought him into Flourish and Blott's. As Gilderoy Lockhart made his presentation and called Harry up, she could tell Lockhart was a self-centered, egomaniac only out for publicity. Draco Malfoy had stopped them on the way out of the store, her anger rose to the bursting point. Draco was scum enough, but his father was downright slime. That's when her nightmare year at school began. The diary that Lucius had slipped into her cauldron proved to be the worst thing she had ever experienced to that point in her young life.

To make matters worse, Harry and Ron missed the Hogwarts Express. She was momentarily relieved when Ron and Harry showed up at breakfast the next morning. Then the Howler arrived. Ron was scared and embarrassed by it, but when the Howler turned to her with her mother's voice echoing around the Great Hall, she was mortified. Her roommates were quiet and she had no outlet to share her feelings, so she turned to the diary. At first, it was a comfort to "talk" to someone, because it seemed she was invisible to everyone, including Harry. Ginny shuddered at the thought of it. She still had nightmares from it. As the year progressed, she had sat with Fred and George always feeling lost. The most troubling thing about the whole matter was she could remember hazily doing those horrible things. Near the end of the year, the diary took complete control of her and led her down into the Chamber of Secrets. That was the last thing she could remember until she woke up and saw Harry kneeling beside her. Her thoughts of a fairy tale ending were smashed as she saw that Harry was hurt and speaking rather weakly. But when the flaming red bird landed between them and healed Harry, her stomach filled with butterflies.

Ginny remembered with a smile as Harry had wrapped his arm around her and held her tight as the bird flew them out of the Chamber. She relished in that memory for a minute, longing to be in his arms once again. She thought of her foolish jealousy over Hermione when she had come running into the Great Hall and hugged Harry. Ginny had looked into Harry's eyes and saw a look of brotherly love as he had hugged Hermione, much to her relief. A soft knock on the door broke her thoughts. She jumped off the bed, again raising her wand.

"Harry, dear, are you up here?" Molly Weasley asked quietly, poking her head in the door. "Oh! Ginny!"

"Harry's sleeping," Ginny stated, not lowering her wand. Ginny was in no mood for people with her thoughts of her first year still fresh in her mind. Her mother looked at the wand, then back at her daughter. She could see the fierce look on Ginny's smudged face and stopped as she stepped into the room.

"Put your wand down, dear. I'm not going to hurt either of you," Mrs. Weasley said with a wave of her hand. She made to step forward to check on Harry, but was blocked by Ginny, who took a step toward her mother.

"Not right now, mother," Ginny hissed.

"Ginevra! What has gotten into you?"

"Harry needs sleep. _No one_ is going to bother him," Ginny growled. "Not even you."

Molly Weasley blinked a few times, frozen as her daughter's wand was pointed steady at her. She looked at Ginny and saw the pleading in her eyes. Molly took a deep breath and backed up a step. Ginny's wand flicked slightly toward the door. "Go, mum! We'll be down after Harry wakes up and we talk a bit."

"Ginny, this is the boys' dorm…"

"I _don't care_ right now, mum! It's been ten months since I've seen him. I have questions that need answering and they have nothing to do with the battle. You of all people ought to know what I'm talking about."

"Ginny, I…" Molly stopped, looked at her daughter. She could see the need in her daughter's eyes. Molly knew from long experience that Ginny was in love with Harry. She had watched Harry over the last couple of years start to notice Ginny as well. Molly knew the two of them needed to talk, so she decided not to interfere for once. "Keep him safe."

"I will," said Ginny. Molly nodded as she turned toward the door. She hesitated, and gave her daughter a small knowing smile and slipped out the door. Ginny took a deep breath, as she returned to her perch on the end of the bed.

Ginny turned her thoughts to a more pleasant time in her life. After that horrible first year, she was so happy when her father had won the prize drawing from the _Daily Prophet_. It gave her a chance to come to terms with the previous school year. Seeing her oldest brother Bill was just what she needed. They had talked a lot, with Bill assuring her it was not her fault. He had even preformed a few curse detecting spell on her to make sure she was safe. That had meant so much to her peace of mind then. She remembered seeing the paper as they had arrived back in London, however, and looks on her parents' faces. Her father had left them in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and ran somewhere. When he got back, he had looked somewhat calmer. They had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to stay the night before heading to King's Cross. Ginny had found Hermione and started talking. Ginny thought maybe Hermione could give her some advice on things. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met Harry's briefly. Hermione had seen this and smiled as they found a place to talk for a little while.

Just as they were sitting down for dinner in the dining room, her father asked to speak to Harry. As he was getting up, and she was sitting down, his hand grazed her back and he smiled at her. A chill ran up her spine and a hot flash through the rest of her. After learning more about Sirius Black, she decided to give Harry a little space. She didn't want to complicate his life with her feelings just then. She remembered the dementors on the train, and hearing how they had affected Harry, and it scared her. But nothing like the scared feeling she had felt seeing him fall from his broom. Ginny had been so relieved when he woke up in hospital that she couldn't speak. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the card, she had taken to him. She was so embarrassed by it she had avoided him the rest of the year. She still wanted to have a go on his _Firebolt_ though, but never could bring herself to ask him.

A cracking sound startled her, and she swung her wand to the sound. The small figure of a very old house elf stood cringing away from her wand with his hands in front of his face. He looked at her with those big elf eyes, and slowly lowered his hands. Ginny looked at the familiar looking house elf with more than a little surprise.

"Kreacher is sorry for scaring you, misses. Kreacher only came to check on Master Harry," he said.

"Kreacher, from Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, misses. Master Harry is owner of the Black House now. You were at the house once. Are you Mister Weasley's younger sibling, Master's…uh…?"

"Yes."

"You is sitting vigil over Master Harry?" asked Kreacher, wringing his hands.

"Yes, I am," she said as she lowered her wand. "Harry's still sleeping."

"You care very much for Master?"

"Yes," smiled Ginny, blushing slightly. But hearing this, the little elf perked up a little.

"Kreacher will serve you, misses," he said with a deep bow. "You have but to ask."

"Some water and a sandwich would be fine, please."

"Yes, misses. Kreacher will return shortly," he said bowing again and with a soft pop he was gone. Ginny stared at the place he was for a moment, then shook her head and returned her attention back to Harry and her memories.

Ginny looked at Harry as the memory of the World Cup came to mind. She remembered how her legs would turn to jelly every time he smiled at her that summer. Standing next to him in the stands, watching the match. Accidentally on purpose brushing up against him and the tingling feeling she had every time. That whole year had been a series of extremes. Extreme highs of the World Cup, extreme fear for Harry when the Goblet of Fire chose him to be a champion. Terror at the sight of the dragon Harry had faced in the first task. Frustration at Ron for being such a prat. Jealousy, as she saw Harry looking at Cho Chang. Extreme hopes that Harry would ask her to dance at the Yule Ball, disappointment when he didn't and left early with Ron and Hermione as they bickered about Viktor Krum. It wasn't that she didn't have fun with Neville at the Ball, but Neville wasn't Harry. Ginny had told Neville that they were only friends and she was waiting on 'someone' to notice her. Neville had smiled, knowingly and nodded. Was she that obvious to everyone, but Harry, even then?

Then the final task came and everything went upside down. As Harry entered the maze, Ginny was almost overcome with a sense of dread and fear. What came next was worse. Cedric and Harry appearing in front of the maze, and Ginny knew something was wrong. In the chaos that followed, not only hers but the entire Wizarding World's lives changed as Voldemort returned. She shuddered again, knowing this was the major turning point in everyone's lives.

The crack of Kreacher returning broke into her thoughts. He quietly placed a plate in front of her, handed her a glass of water, and set a pitcher down on Harry's night table. He turned then bowed to her again.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she smiled.

"It is Kreacher's pleasure to serve you, misses. Misses cares for Kreacher's Master, and Kreacher is sure Master would approve that Kreacher serve you, misses,"

"I'm sure he would," Ginny smiled.

"Does misses require anything else?"

"Not right now. Maybe after Harry wakes up," said Ginny as she bit into the sandwich. Kreacher nodded and bowed again. With another small pop he was gone. Ginny chuckled to herself as she remembered the first time, she had met the house elf. The change in him was almost unbelievable.

Just after her family had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had introduced them to the once cranky and unpleasant house elf who stalked the house muttering all sorts of nasty things about them being 'blood traitors'. That was nothing compared to when he met Hermione. When Ginny had heard about Harry coming to stay at the house, she was excited, until the reason was overheard. She became concerned, but just the thought of being around him again was enough to make her heart flutter. While waiting for his arrival, however, she had had a serious talk with Hermione. Hermione told her about Harry's crush on Cho, and this sent Ginny almost into hysterics. But Hermione talked her down, reminding her Cho had loved Cedric, and no matter what Harry did he was not Cedric. Hermione advised her to put her feelings for Harry on hold as much as she could and try to date other boys, if for no other reason than to make Harry jealous and realize his feelings for her.

Ginny tried to do just that, but it was so hard. She had had feelings for Harry since she was five, and then having them grow at the end of her first year. When Harry arrived, she smiled warmly at him, and their eyes met for a long moment. She could see the confusion deep inside and decided to follow Hermione's advice. That night at dinner, Ginny almost lost her temper as the headlines were discussed. Her heart was in turmoil as Harry said he wanted to fight. Part of her wanted to fight with him and protect him; the other part was scared of him getting hurt or worse.

While Harry was at his 'trial', Ginny had paced the room she shared with Hermione. Both her and Ron had told Ginny to stay calm and just wait, but waiting was not one of her strong suits. When Harry got back, she was overjoyed that he was able to come back to Hogwarts. But that joy was short-lived as some of their housemates refused to believe that Voldemort was back. If Fred hadn't stopped her, Ginny knew she would have decked Seamus Finnigan. She had also wanted to reach out and hold Harry, but she remembered his confusion about Cho and let him slip away. On top of dealing with mixed teenaged feelings, she had to constantly keep her temper in check, especially when it came to Umbridge. Ginny took a chance when Michael Corner asked her to date him, mentally crossing her fingers. When word of the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army got to her, she jumped at the chance, not only to fight back against Umbridge, but to be closer to Harry. Ginny hung on every word Harry had said in all the meetings. In one such meeting Harry had been instructing how to use _Leviocorpus_ , Cho was having trouble with it and Harry gave her some extra help. The jealousy raged in Ginny's head and heart. Hermione told her to have patience, but it was so hard.

They had been batting around a practice dummy to hone their spells, and as it neared Ginny for her turn, she pictured Cho's face on the dummy as she shouted, " _Reducto!_ " The dummy turned to a pile of dust. Ron, Fred and George, who were standing next to her, stared at her with a mix of awe and fear. Harry had smiled at her, and her stomach had done a back flip. Ginny had wanted to stay and talk to Harry, but he had only glanced at her on his way over to talk to Cho. She had left, thinking this was the moment that Harry needed to get over his foolish crush on Cho. Ginny resolved to wait for him to come to her, even though she was dying a little bit inside. After an almost tragic Christmas holiday, they were again working on their spells in the DA. As Harry explained how to produce the _Patronus_ charm, she focused on the only happy memory from her first year, Harry holding her as they flew out of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry's praise had made her feel giddy, but it wouldn't last.

Umbridge had found a way to break into the meetings, and dragged Harry off. When she and some of the others were caught trying to help Harry, Ginny had to resist the urge to jump over Umbridge's desk to attack her. Ginny recalled how good it had felt to fight back and escape the office to try and help Harry and Hermione. When they met Harry and Hermione on the bridge and he said he was going to London to help Sirius, she was not going to take no for an answer. Riding on the thestrals proved to be one her ultimate thrills in her young life.

As that night progressed, however, that thrill turned to fear and concern after hearing part of the prophecy connecting Harry and Voldemort. Ginny was scared as they ran from the Death Eaters, but she tried to prove her worth by using _Reducto_ to cover their escape. She had found it easy to produce that spell by just envisioning Cho's face in front of her wand. Then she had fallen and broken her ankle, and felt helpless as the Death Eaters had caught up with them. She had felt so helpless watching Harry face off with Lucius Malfoy over that small glass orb. When the Order had arrived to save them, she had argued with Tonks to let her go back and help Harry. Despite splinting Ginny's ankle, Tonks refused. When they had reached the atrium, Ginny had to fight herself from running to Harry's side. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him about the loss of Sirius, but held back. She knew it was not the right time. She had to keep her feelings on hold. She had found Harry by the lake a few days later. She let him grieve on her shoulder, knowing that was what he needed. The look they had shared on the way to the train after term gave her something to hope for. She saw something growing there, all she had to do was wait.

Ginny glanced out the window. She was surprised it was sunset. She flicked her wand at the lamp on the night table, lighting it on the lowest setting as not to disturb Harry. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He looked so peaceful, so handsome, despite being caked in dirt and ash. _Patience, Ginny_ , she thought. _You've waited six years, you can wait a few more hours._ She thought back to the summer of her fifth year, and had to smile. Time brings change, and never as much as it did that year.

Ginny had been reading a book the night Harry had arrived at the Burrow. She had gone downstairs to get something to drink when she heard something in the sitting room. She had turned and saw Hedwig and the rest of Harry's things sitting there. Her heart had skipped a few beats. When Harry entered the house, she had rushed into his arms, holding on as long as she could. As she backed away, their eyes met. Her hope was still there and it was still growing, it just wasn't ready yet. Ginny started dating Dean Thomas on the train to Hogwarts, but looking back, her heart really wasn't in it. She was just trying to bury her feelings for Harry until he was ready. No matter how hard she tried, all Harry had to do was look at her and her insides would melt. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny was concerned Harry wasn't with Ron and Hermione. Harry had appeared shortly, but covered in blood. Try as she might, Ginny couldn't help the lingering gaze as she dabbed his bloody nose. Her whole body tingled as they had brushed hands. As the announcements were given, Ginny squirmed at Riddle's name being spoken. She had glanced at Harry, and he had given her a small, knowing smile.

A month into term, Hermione was complaining loudly about a book that Harry had all through the common room. Ginny was curious, so on his way by Ginny snatched the book from Harry. After Ginny had read the previous owner's name, she looked up at Harry, their eyes met and that familiar tingle spread up her spine and her stomach had flipped. After that, Ginny felt guilty every time she had kissed Dean. All that accomplished was fights with Dean. Ginny could tell Dean knew something wasn't right and that Ginny's heart wasn't his no matter how hard he tried. They had fought just before Ginny had gone to the Slug Club dinner party. She had been crying, and had to fight to compose her emotions. As she entered the room, Harry had stood from his place at the table, their eyes meeting. Ginny saw that growing something in his green eyes, and as her body tingled, wondered if the time was right.

Ginny decided it was time to find out over the Christmas holiday. The first time she tried to flirt with Harry, Ron had pointedly sat down between them and she had to fight the urge to hex him. As Ginny was going to bed, she found Harry brooding on the stairs. She had taken another chance. They were only inches from their lips meeting when Bellatrix attacked. Harry had run out of the house after her. Ginny had bolted after him, she was so close to having what she wanted most in life and nothing was going to take him away from her. She was terrified when she ran into Greyback in the overgrown field. Harry appeared out of nowhere to be her hero once again after she had been disarmed. It didn't escape her notice how Harry had stood close to her, protectively gripping his arm in hers as they stood hip to hip. Ginny knew in that moment Harry really did care for her more than he admitted to anyone.

Time seemed to drag on after that, but Ginny knew she was another step closer to her heart's desire. When Ron was poisoned, Ginny had sat awkwardly by Ron's bed in the hospital wing between Harry and Ron. It was even more awkward when Lavender had shown up. After Ron had called out for Hermione, Ginny stood to leave. She had spoken to Harry, but he had missed her meaning. Shortly before the Quidditch Cup match, Ginny had fought with Dean once more, and her mind was made up. She was not going to wait any longer. She was going to tell Harry her feelings. Ginny hadn't gotten the chance since Harry had been given detention and she had to replace him as Captain and Seeker. The match had proved to be a personal grudge match for Ginny. They had played Ravenclaw, whose Seeker was none other than Cho Chang. Ginny made sure that she had played a little extra rough as they had dived for the snitch. Ginny smiled cruelly remembering the little extra elbow she had given Cho before catching the snitch.

After the match, the celebration in the common room was so exhilarating, Ginny scarcely remembered most of it. What she did remember was Harry coming in, her running toward him, and then it happened. Harry had pulled her into a hug, the next thing she knew her world was spinning as he kissed her full on the lips in front of all of Gryffindor House! Her body tingled at the memory; she had to take several deep breaths to control her emotions from running amok. But their happiness didn't last very long. Harry's 'special class' with Dumbledore started to worry her. While she was waiting for Harry to return that terrible night, she was looking out the window. Fear had gripped her as the weather changed so suddenly. The next couple of hours were a blur as some of the Death Eaters had found a way into Hogwarts. As the entire school gathered around the base of the Astronomy Tower, her heart sank seeing Dumbledore's body with Harry kneeling over it crying. Ginny had been the only one who dared approach Harry in that moment. She had hugged him close, letting him cry on her shoulder. After the funeral, Harry broke her heart more. She understood his reasons, but that didn't make it any easier. Ginny resolved to wait for him again, no matter how long it took. This was the man she loved in all facets of love and her life. She would worry, she would hurt, but she would wait.

Ginny glance at the window again, as she wiped tears from her eyes, seeing the first rays of dawn streak the sky. She hadn't realized she had been sitting there all night. She flicked her wand and extinguished the lamp. She looked back at Harry, watching his chest rise and fall, assuring her he was still alive. Waiting was one of her least favorite things to do. Harry's head turned slightly, away from the window. Ginny knew it wouldn't be much longer, then she would have the answers she needed and wanted so desperately. She glanced out the window again to notice some of the rubble of the castle visible on the grounds. The whirlwind of memories of the past year came storming back, the good and the terrible.

Harry's arrival at the Burrow had been eventful. George had lost an ear to a Death Eater, they all had lost Moody, and Harry had lost Hedwig. She wanted to hold him, but fought the feeling. That night she had lain in bed staring at the ceiling. She knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving after the wedding to do whatever it was Dumbledore had given them to do. Ginny knew she couldn't go with them, but she had to be sure Harry knew she would be waiting for him when he was finished. Ginny smiled as her plan to give Harry something to remember her by came to mind. That kiss had been so intense, but Ron had burst into her room and ruined it. She promised herself to make sure Ron, or any of her other brothers, didn't get in the way again.

Her thoughts turned to the day of Bill's wedding. Jealousy flared as she remembered the looks Fleur's younger sister kept giving Harry. Ginny took another deep breath, setting those thoughts aside. The reception was happy to start, despite wanting desperately to dance with Harry, but he seemed so preoccupied with something else. Then the chaos had started, and that was the last she had seen of him until the night before last. During those long, miserable months she had seen and had endured more than at any other time in her life, including her first year. It was enough that she and the rest of her family went into hiding during the Easter holiday.

They had been listening to the underground radio when word of Harry returning to Hogwarts was broadcast. Fred had been the one who brought her to Hogwarts as the rest of the family organized what remained of the Order. Ginny had bolted straight for the Room of Requirement knowing that Neville would take Harry there first. She overheard that Snape knew Harry was in the area, she didn't care at that moment. Ginny skidded to a halt, as the people gathered there made a lane for her. She had seen Harry and froze. Harry had stood frozen, their eyes locked on each other. The look in his eyes said everything she needed to know at that moment, the war was coming to Hogwarts, and this would be the final battle. She would have to wait just a little longer.

Over the next several hours, chaos, death, and destruction ruled. Losses on both sides mounted, Fred among them. Then Voldemort had pulled back and called for Harry. This shook Ginny to the very depths of her soul. As the sun was coming up, Voldemort had led his army to the castle, Hagrid carrying a limp form in his arms. Ginny screamed on the inside and the outside when Voldemort said it was Harry. She wanted nothing else but to join him in death at that moment, but her father had held her back. Ginny stood shocked as Harry had rolled out of Hagrid's arms, very much alive. The battle had escalated from there. Harry and Voldemort went after each other with a vengeance. Ginny had turned her attention to Bellatrix. Ginny wanted to make her pay for hurting Harry by killing Sirius, and for keeping him away from her for almost a year. Ginny was shocked a second time that morning when her mother had come to her defense, and then killed Bellatrix in their duel.

Shock had given way to grief as the battle ended with Voldemort's death. Ginny wanted to go to Harry right then, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her mother as she had sobbed on Ginny's shoulder over Fred's death. Harry's eyes had met hers, the pain she saw there was enough to twist her stomach into more knots than even her grief had done. Ginny had watched as Harry had made his way to the stairs. As soon as her mother had let her go to cry on her father's shoulder, Ginny had slipped out of the Great Hall and up to the common room. Harry hadn't been there. She had stared at the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory for what felt like forever. Then she had ascended the stairs to find him.

She glanced at the window, seeing the morning sky turn blue. A soft rustle brought her attention back to Harry. His eyes were still closed but he was stretching. He inhaled deeply with a sigh and slight moan. His eyes fluttered open as he stared up at the ceiling looking confused. He rolled toward his night table and felt for his glasses. As he placed them on his nose he sat up, looking down at the blanket covering him. He looked up, their eyes met. He froze, she didn't move.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, not really believing his sleepy eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Watching over you, so I could be the first one to find out."

"Find out what?" he asked, confused.

"Answers," she said simply.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, he just didn't think it would be so soon. "What answers are you looking for?"

Ginny's wand swung toward him as she stood, sudden anger filling her. "Where the bloody hell you've been for the last ten months? And why the bloody hell did you scare the life out of me like that?" Harry stared at her for a minute, took a deep breath, and slowly stood. He stared at his feet. "Do you know what that did to me? I wanted to die to be with you!" Harry could hear that Ginny choked back tears. Guilt enveloped him. The whole battle, all the deaths, were his fault, he just hoped Ginny and her family would forgive him someday.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way. I had no choice," Harry said softly.

"That's it? No explanation?" Ginny shouted. "This from the guy who says we always have a choice?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I… not right now. I… I can't yet," he said softly, choking on the words, closing his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that." Ginny's anger slowly slipped away, but she did not lower her wand.

"Fine," she said, softly. "That can wait. But there's something that can't."

"What's that?" asked Harry, still not looking at her.

"I need to know a few things for myself, before we leave this room."

"Fair enough."

"How do I know you won't do this to me again? Because I couldn't take that. I died a little inside every day you were gone. Do you know what that's like?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do. But Voldemort is gone, I'm not going anywhere," Harry said. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me for what I did."

"Don't be a prat, Harry! I wouldn't be here if I didn't still love you! But how do I know you feel for me what I feel for you?"

"I love you, Ginny. I think I always have, I was just too thick to see it," Harry answered finally looking at her.

"Prove it!" she said forcefully.

"How?"

"You're a clever boy, you figure it out," said Ginny a touch of anger back in her voice. He started to speak again, but she cut him off. "I need proof. Not words."

"Gin, I…"

" _Silencio_!" Ginny growled. "Actions, Harry James Potter, not words!"

Harry stared at her for a minute. He gestured toward her wand; she looked at it not realizing she still held it on him. Ginny let her arm drop to her side. Harry stepped forward taking her left hand in his. He lifted it slowly to his lips, gently kissing it. Ginny shivered with the hot tingle that ran up her spine. He stepped closer. He looked deep into her eyes, standing only a few inches apart. Harry pulled her into a hug, just like that day in the common room. Ginny trembled with anticipation. He kissed her, softly at first, then passionately. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. Ginny felt her body melt, her head swam. His lips sent a fire spreading through her entire body.

"I love you, Harry," she said breathlessly when they finally broke. Harry smiled, and pointed to his mouth. "Oh, sorry," Ginny said, releasing the hex on his mouth.

"I missed you, Gin," Harry said, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry it took so long. We ran into a few snags along the way. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I never felt whole without you."

"I missed you, too," Ginny choked out. Her grief was rushing to the surface. Harry gently put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about Fred," he said softly. "Let it out, Gin. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Ginny let out a small wail as her tears flowed freely on his shoulder. Harry held her tightly, stroking her hair. Ginny felt his tears fall onto her shoulder. She realized in that moment he cared just as much for her family as she did. They stood there for a long time just comforting each other, letting the tears of grief flow freely.

"Don't you ever let me go," Ginny said looking up at him.

"I never really did," he said. "Every night I spent hours watching you on my map, until you disappeared and didn't come back. That scared me."

"We went into hiding on the Easter holiday. Mum and Dad said it was getting too dangerous for me to be here. Especially after Neville, Luna, and I tried to steal the sword for you. We got detention, but it was the strangest thing. Snape insisted we serve it with a full night in the Forbidden Forest."

"Snape wasn't who you thought he was, love. He was really a brave, good man."

"What?" Ginny looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. She pulled away, taking a couple steps back.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed. "To make it short, he really was on our side. His reasons were personal, but he shared his memories with me before he died."

"What kind of personal?" frowned Ginny, crossing her arms.

"Very," said Harry. Ginny just raised her eyebrows, questioningly. "Don't tell anyone, but he was in love with my mother." Ginny's mouth dropped open, arms falling to her sides. "I know. It was a shock to me, too."

"Wait, Snape's dead?"

"Voldemort killed him." Ginny gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Harry looked away. "All these years, I hated the man, and it turns out he was the one protecting me the most, because of his undying love for my mother."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed.

"He went to my parents' house the night it happened. He held my mother's body and wept. Not just cried, wept with so much pain," Harry said with tears in his eyes. He looked out the window at the partial ruins of his first real home. His head lowered. Grief and guilt almost overwhelming him. "My fault. All of this. My fault," he choked out, dropping to his knees, crying into his hands. Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him.

"No, Harry, it's not. You want to blame someone, blame Voldemort," she said soothingly. She lifted Harry's chin gently with one finger. She gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Look at me. He did _this_ , this was _his_ doing. _Not yours_."

"But if I had been faster, smarter maybe, nobody would have died," Harry said through the tears. Ginny scowled at him. "My doing. I'm sor…" Ginny's hands were so fast Harry didn't see them coming. She held his cheeks, forcefully, looking him in the eye with a blazing look.

"You have _no_ reason to blame yourself! We fought and died _with_ you, not _for_ you! Fred knew, Colin knew, Remis and Tonks knew, even _bloody Snape_ knew that monster had to be stopped! You may have been the one that had to kill him, but the people who agreed with him had to be stopped, too! We fought for our freedom and our right to have happiness!" Ginny stood and walked a few paces toward the door. She stopped with her back still to Harry. "Some of us may have had a _more personal_ stake in it, but it was _never_ all about _you_ , Harry James Potter!"

Harry stared at her back for a long minute. He hoped she was right, but only time would tell if it were true. He stood, his tears forgotten. Harry blinked a few times as he rubbed his cheeks. He stared at her red hair, flowing down her back. Her trim, athletic body never aroused him more than in that moment. "I'll try to remember that," he said as he stood. Ginny just grunted, not turning.

Harry stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smelled her hair, one of the things he had missed most about her. Ginny leaned back into him, her anger sliding away. In that moment, something stirred in both of them. Harry turned Ginny to face him, their eyes locking. Both longing for their lips to meet. Harry leaned in, kissing Ginny with all the passion he felt for her. Ginny greeted his passion with her own. Her wand clattered to the floor as she pulled him tighter. Time seemed to stop; all that mattered was each other. After several minutes their lips finally parted. Ginny rested her forehead on his, gasping for air.

"I told you before, I never gave up on you," Ginny said. "Never have, never will. No matter what. I will be by your side, even if we're miles apart. Do you hear me, Harry? That's how much I've always loved you."

"I hear you. You gave my life feeling, meaning. All I could think about was protecting you, no matter what it cost me," Harry said. "Now that this is all over, I promise I'll make this all up to you somehow. Even though I let you go after Dumbledore's funeral, I never let go in my heart. I never could after I realized how I really felt."

"And how was that, Harry James Potter?" Ginny smiled.

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley! And I don't want to live without you ever again," Harry said with certainty. Ginny broke into a bigger smile that went all the way into her eyes. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him just as passionately as before. Harry's stomach rumbled. Ginny broke away, laughing.

"Let's go get you some food," she said taking his hand, retrieving her wand, and leading him toward the door.

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. They spotted the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table, close to the faculty high table. Harry slowed as they all glanced up at them. Harry had a sudden fear of all of Ginny's brothers sitting around the table. She glanced at him with a chuckle and small smile. She pulled him the last few feet until they were standing behind Ron and Hermione. Ginny suddenly pulled him behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Everybody," Ginny said to get her family's attention. She waited until they were all looking at her. "Harry and I are together. And if any of you have a problem with him or with us, you'll answer to me," she said with so much force, it left no room for doubt.

Bill and Charlie exchanged confused looks. Percy only smiled. George looked at her with a sad, small smile and nodded. Her parents smiled at them, Molly coughing out a small chuckle. Hermione was smiling bigger than Harry had ever seen before. Only Ron looked angry. He started to stand slowly.

"Ronald," Hermione said warningly, gripping his arm. Ron shrugged out of her grip and stood only a foot away from Ginny. The anger on his face suddenly disappeared into a huge grin as he wrapped them both in a hug.

"Who am I to deny your happiness after all we've been through," Ron said, releasing them.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best mate?" Harry said looking confused.

"Look, mate, I may have been a little bit of a prat…"

"A little?" Ginny interrupted, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well," Ron said, blushing. "I'm happy for you now. Let's leave it at that."

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek. Molly came over to her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug. When she let go, she smiled at Ginny with a slight nod. Molly then looked at Harry. She pulled him into a hug that would rival a mother bear.

"Harry, dear, you've been like another son to me for many years, now this just makes it more official."

"I couldn't agree more," Arthur said as he hugged Ginny, then Harry. "Now, how about we sit down as a family and get some breakfast, shall we?"

"Just put the butter on the other side of the table before Ginny sits down," Ron teased, pointing to his elbow. Harry coughed to try to hide his grin. This drew snickers from Ginny's other brothers, even George. Ginny face flushed slightly.

"Oi! Shut it, Ron!" Ginny chuckled, playfully slapping his arm.

Harry smiled at Ginny as they put their arms around each other's waist and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Molly sighed contently as she took her seat. "We may have lost one of our own, but we've gained and new son and daughter in the process." She put her arm around George, squeezing him a little. "No, Harry and Hermione can't replace Fred, but they can help fill the whole left by all this mess."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said before anyone could reply to Molly.

"Professor?" Harry said, looking at her.

"Before anything, Mr. Potter, thank you," she said, extending her hand. Harry looked lost for a second, then stood and took her hand. McGonagall whimpered a little then pulled Harry into a tight, short hug. "Now, Mr. Potter, the Governors wish to extend an invitation to you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger to complete your schooling next term. Take some time and consider it. We will also be extending this invitation to any and all students who missed this last term or had to leave in the middle of it," she said turning to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I was fighting near you part of the time during the battle and I saw enough to give you Es on your end of term exams, so you do not need to repeat your sixth year."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Molly, Arthur, you have my deepest sympathies on the loss of your son."

"Thank you, Minerva," Arthur said softly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a great deal to do," she said as she looked toward the other end of the Great Hall. "Mr. Longbottom, a moment please." With that she hurried over to Neville and his grandmother who had just entered the Great Hall. "Professor Sprout would like to speak with you."

"Bill, dear, where is Fleur?" Molly asked.

"She was up in the Heads' office, mum, using the Floo Network to talk to her parents to let them know she was alright and what happened here," Bill said absently stoking his scarred face. After a short time, Fleur glided into the Great Hall, walking directly to them. Bill stood as she neared and hugged her not letting go for several moments.

"What ees eet, _mon amour_? You look shocked," Fleur asked.

"Just trying to wrap my head around all that's happened," Bill said, pointedly looking at Harry and Ginny, who were sitting close together, then at Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, _les jeunes l'amour_ , young love," smiled Fleur, leaning her head on Bill's chest.

"When exactly did you finally get together, Ron?" asked Charlie, filling his plate.

"During the battle," Ron said turning pink.

"Yeah, they finally kissed right in the middle of it all," smiled Harry. Ginny snickered.

"Shut it, Harry," Hermione said, blushing. At that moment the table was littered with bits of egg as Charlie burst out laughing. The rest of the family joined in as Hermione covered her face and Ron turned as red as his hair. Even George was laughing slightly. Fleur stepped forward, placing an arm on Ron and Hermione.

"No bedder time to proclaim love, zen wif passion runneeng so 'igh!" Fleur said as she kissed both of them on the cheek. "An' I zee zhey are not zee on'y ones." She stood and draped Harry and Ginny both with her arms, kissing their cheeks as well. " _Félicitations_!"

Fleur joined her husband at the table, serving a small portion on her plate. Molly frowned at her. "Fleur, dear, you need to eat more. You're a witch, not a bird."

" _Oui, Mère_ Weasley," she said quietly, scooping more onto her plate.

"And mum, or Molly, will do fine," Molly said. Before Fleur could respond, Professor McGonagall hurried back to the table.

"Excuse me," she said a little breathless. "Mr. Potter, the Minister would like to have a word. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, the Minister would like a word with each of you as well, but he said one at a time. Mr. Potter, you're first. Arthur, I am working on a portkey for you and your family to return home. I will be back when I have the schedule for departures."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"This way, Mr. Potter."

"I'll wait for you in the entrance hall," Ginny said. Harry nodded, and gave her a quick kiss, then followed. They walked between the tables of the Great Hall in silence. Harry surveyed the students that were sitting down to eat or sitting with family trying to comfort each other. A wave of guilt swept over him as he looked at the Creeveys and he had to advert his eyes. Colin had been too young to die in a battle. Dennis would probably never forgive Harry for letting his fight come here. Harry was surprised when a hand caught his arm. He looked back into the tear stained face of Dennis.

"No one blames you, Harry. Colin fought for all of us to have a chance to learn here, and live our lives," he said as if he could read Harry's thoughts.

"Well said, Mr. Creevey. Now, if you'll excuse us," Professor McGonagall said gently. Harry stared at Dennis for a few seconds, feeling numb then followed her.

Just past the stairs in the entrance hall, McGonagall stopped and turned to Harry. "He's correct, Harry. You are not to blame for any of this," she said, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "Tom Riddle took his traumatic childhood and turned it into hate. He tried to force those views on all of us. Even if you were not the 'Chosen One', all of us would have stood up to stop his tyranny. If not for you, Harry, more would have died to stop him. I am very proud of my students, but I am the proudest of you."

Harry just stared at her, not sure how to respond. She smiled at him with a nod and led on. Harry still felt numb as they neared the classroom at the end of the hall. Professor McGonagall stopped by the door, knocking lightly. Harry heard a deep, cheerful voice calling them to enter. As the door opened, Harry saw Kingsley Shacklebolt stand from behind the desk that was littered with parchment. His large frame making the small classroom look even smaller. He smiled as Harry made his way to the front.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure again, as always," he said extending his hand. Harry took it, Kingsley's grip was like a vice around his hand.

"Minister."

"Harry, please," Kingsley motioned to a chair. "We are in private. Kingsley is more than adequate. We are friends after all."

"Of course, Kingsley," Harry granted.

"Now, I would like to discuss a few things with you, but first, on behalf of the Ministry and the Wizarding World, thank you."

"There really isn't any need to…" Harry began, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, Harry, we all owe you a debt we can never repay. Twice you defeated Voldemort, and this time for good. I understand your modesty and not wanting all the attention, so as Minister of Magic, I will make a statement to the press saying it was a team effort…"

"It was. I couldn't have done it without everybody," interrupted Harry. "If it wasn't for the DA, the teachers, the Order, Ron and Hermione, and Professor Snape I couldn't have…"

"Harry," Kingsley chuckled. "I know. I was here. I plan on giving everyone credit, not just you. And I promise I will keep the press off your back as much as possible."

"Thank you," Harry sighed in relief.

"Now, to your future. What are your plans, besides a relationship with a certain red head with five living brothers?"

Harry chuckled, "That obvious, huh?" Kingsley smiled as he nodded. "I'm not sure. I'd still like to be an Auror, but I could use a little time to rest and recover after all this."

"Then you will need to attend your NEWT year. I can arrange for early exams this summer, say mid-August, to lighten your workload. Any class that you receive less than an E in you will have to take that class and retest at the end of term. However, Minerva and I would like you to be a teaching assistant for first and second year students. Only one subject and only teaching the practical parts."

"What subject?" asked Harry, having a suspicion.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't need an answer now. Just give it some thought. If you decide not to, I will help you in any way I can with whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," he said as he stood. "Inform, Minerva to have Hermione come next." Kingsley again extended his hand and shook Harry's.

* * *

Cho was coming down the stairs as she saw Harry and Professor McGonagall walk by. Cho's breath caught in her throat for a second. She had been there when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, she had seen Ginny freeze when she ran in. Neither had rushed to the other. She decided to take a chance, not knowing how Harry felt, or even how she really felt. Cho watched as Harry entered the classroom, wondering what he was doing. She decided to wait in the shadows and find out once and for all if Harry was over her, or she was over Harry. It took almost twenty minutes before he exited the classroom. Cho watched as Harry spoke with Professor McGonagall briefly, and saw the professor hurry off the way they had come. Harry was walking slowly, obviously a lot on his mind. Cho took a deep breath, approaching Harry.

"Hi, Harry," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, hello, Cho," Harry said with surprise.

"You okay? Or do you need a good shoulder to cry on?" Cho asked, leaning forward, seductively. Harry's eyes widened as he held up his hands, taking a couple steps back.

"Cho, I…"

"It's alright, Harry. We could go somewhere more private, if you like."

"Oi! Chang! Back off _my_ boyfriend!" hollered Ginny from halfway down the hall, but advancing rapidly. Harry could see her temper flaring as her face flushed red, her hair crackling with static. He made it a point to remember just what Ginny's anger looked like, so he could avoid it in the future, because she was quite terrifying, but somehow Harry felt very attracted to her at that moment.

"Your…" Cho said shock on her face, and a hint of fear.

"I didn't stutter! Now unless you'd like a repeat of our Seeker battle, I suggest you leave Harry alone!" Ginny growled, stepping in front of Harry.

"I thought you two broke up," stated Cho, her fear replaced with anger as the two girls stared at each other.

"We got back together! Now, shove off before I hex your arse!" Ginny said, reaching for her wand.

"Okay, that's enough! Both of you," Harry said, stepping between them, placing a hand on Ginny's wand hand. "Gin, just give me a minute," he said, turning to her. Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off Cho. Harry flashed her a smile, as he turned to Cho, his face becoming serious. "Cho, no offence, but I'm not interested in anything but friendship from you. I am madly and totally in love with Ginny. I've waited too long, fought too hard, and suffered way too much to have my happiness. And nothing will change my mind. Now, if you'll excuse us," Harry said taking Ginny's hand, leading her away from a shocked Cho quickly.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the damaged castle down to the Black Lake. Harry could see some of the staff starting to repair the damage to the castle. They walked in silence as Ginny regained control of her anger. The water was glittering with the midmorning sunlight reflecting off the surface. A small breeze played with Ginny's long hair as she took a deep breath and stopped. She closed her eyes, letting the power of her anger slip away. When she opened her eyes, Harry was smiling at her. She grinned sheepishly, but Harry just hugged her close.

"Are you completely over your 'totally mental' crush on her?" Ginny scowled at him. Harry chuckled. He leaned in kissing her as passionately as he had that morning, making Ginny completely forget what she was angry about.

* * *

"Harry!" Dennis Creevey called as he ran toward the Weasleys as they prepared to leave. Harry and Ginny stopped, looking back at him. Dennis came to a stop, taking a deep breath. "Please, come to Colin's funeral tomorrow, it would mean a lot to my parents and me. They knew how much he admired you. The rest of Gryffindor is going to be there, too."

"Well, if the rest of the house is going," Harry sighed. "We'll be there." Dennis smiled, handing him the details. Harry nodded as he took it. Ginny gave Dennis a quick hug and waved as they joined the rest of her family and Hermione at the portkey. They reached in placing their fingers on the old book. Harry felt the hook in his navel, Hogwarts disappeared, and then he landed in a heap, tangled with Ginny on top of him. Harry realized she was straddling his waist. She smiled at him as she blushed. He leaned up giving her a quick kiss that sent her into a fit of giggles.

"No time for that right now, lovebirds," Charlie said helping them both up grinning. Ginny blushed redder as she took Harry's hand and led toward the Burrow once they had picked up their bags. Harry smiled as the house came into view. He realized at that moment just how much he had missed being there.

"Welcome back to your second home, love," Ginny said, seeing the smile on his face, and kissing his cheek.

"It's great to be home," he replied, slipping his arm around her waist. Ron patted his shoulder as he and Hermione walked by. Harry looked around. Despite the war, everything still looked the same as he remembered it. The old house leaning at odd angles, rising high off the ground. The trees in the distance swaying in the gentle breeze. The overgrown field of grass moving like waves on the beach. Ginny squeezed his waist as they walked slowly toward the house.

"You dears go unpack, I'll get lunch ready," Molly said as she opened the back door. Everyone could tell she was hiding her emotions, but no one dared to mention that to her. They filed in the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry paused in front of Ginny's door to give her a kiss before following Ron up the stairs to the attic room they always shared.

Ron looked at him as he dumped the contents of his backpack on his bed. Harry stopped, staring at his best friend. Ron had a strange expression on his face. For years, Harry had felt very comfortable in Ron's room, but with that look on his face Harry wasn't sure that he was in the right room.

"Look, mate, I don't want any of this to come between us, so that's get it out in the open now," Ron said. "I know you look at Hermione as your sister, so we're on the same the pitch when it comes to you and Ginny."

"What are you babbling about, Ron?"

"I'm okay with you and Ginny as long as you don't hurt her. I hope you're okay with me and 'Mione for the same reasons. You're my best mate, and I know the three of us have been that way since our first year. I know things are gonna change a bit, but you're still our best mate, no matter what."

"Ron," Harry smiled. "I didn't know you cared." They laughed, the awkward moment past. There was a light knock on the door, followed by a bushy head poking in.

"Harry, Ginny wants to talk to you," Hermione said. She looked at them strangely as they continued to chuckle. Harry watched as Hermione went around to stand by Ron, wrapping him in a hug. "What's with all the laughing?" Harry and Ron exchanged a meaningful look.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Harry said moving toward the door. "And not on my bed!" he laughed closing the door quickly as a pillow came flying toward him. Harry was still chuckling as he descended the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked lightly. The door opened a crack, revealing the side of Ginny's face. She smiled, reached out and pulled him in quickly.

"Hermione said you wanted to talk to me," Harry said. Ginny only grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a very passionate kiss. They stood there, kissing for what seemed like hours.

"Ginny, mum said lunch is…" Bill stopped at the sight in front of him. "Uh, sorry."

"Knock next time," Ginny said, her face as red as her hair.

"I'll remember that. Anyways, lunch is ready. Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs with Ron," Harry answered. "Just remember to knock first, or not," Harry grinned impishly. Bill smiled with a slight nod.

"Harry," Ginny said, slapping his arm playfully.

They waited on the landing for a moment until they heard commotion from upstairs, follow by a shout from Ron. They laughed as Bill ran down the stairs, dodging pillows from above, trying to stifle his own laughter. Harry and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand as Molly was placing the food on the table. Ron and Hermione came in, still slightly flushed. The usual raucous of a Weasley family meal somewhat subdued with all of the raw emotions everyone was feeling.

"Charlie, Percy, you are on cleanup," Molly said as everyone was finishing. "Fleur, Bill, you can help me with dinner. Any volunteers for cleanup after?"

"I'll do it," Arthur said. He looked around for someone to speak. "Harry, I could use a hand tonight."

"Alright."

"Good. What is everyone doing tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"Colin Creevey's funeral," Ginny said quietly. Molly nodded.

"Remus and Tonks' funeral is the day after," Arthur said. A tap on the window signaled the arrival of an owl. Charlie who was seated the closest took the letter, handing the owl a treat.

"It's from Professor McGonagall," he said as he opened it. His face paled slightly as he read it. "It's a funeral schedule for Gryffindor students." He swallowed hard before continuing, "She requests that all of the house, past and present, be at three of the funerals. Colin's, Lavender Brown's on the eighth, and… F…Fred's…" Charlie set the letter down without another word and started clearing the table. Everyone was silent as they stood and made their separate ways for the afternoon. Harry looked at Ginny with a slight tilt of his head they made their way outside.

They walked around the back of the house, sitting under one of the big trees. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest as they cuddled in silence. Harry nuzzled her hair, taking in her fragrance, helping him retain his composure. Ginny felt his body relax as he inhaled deeply. She grinned.

"Are you smelling my hair, again?" she asked not looking up.

"Maybe," Harry said, feeling his cheeks flush. Ginny giggled as she turned her head, looking up at him with a soft smile. She stared into those green eyes, losing all sense of her surroundings. Ginny leaned up, kissing Harry tenderly. "I could get used to this," he said, as Ginny lay her head back down.

"And whatever comes," Ginny said taking his hand and kissing it. "We will face it together."


End file.
